Lovers Leap
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: Whatever you do comes back to haunt you.   IchiRuki!


Lovers Leap

_Setting is not in Karakura Town or the Soul Society_

Her eyes of wickedness grabbed my attention. I couldn't help but look at her as she stood on my roof and looked down at me with those devilishly red eyes. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn she was a demon. Out of all of the things I've seen in my life, I've realized that something like this could and would happen. I watched as the breeze made the bottom of her dress sway to my left. The slit on the side of the dress showed a majority of her slim white leg. The top of her dress was completely shut and her hair was gently following the direction of her dress. It was plain and was as black as the night sky. The moon shined on her, as if to tell me not only that she was there, but to see the way her fluent elegance hasn't changed.

After a few minutes, she jumped off of the roof and landed right in front of me. My eyes followed as she slowly stood. Her deadly eyes were now disappearing. As she exited from the shadows of my house, she stepped as close as she could to me. What I saw next would forever make my heart weep; those eyes.

As the redness faded, I saw the same sparkling violet eyes that I missed for so long.

Back then, I never thought I would see those beautiful eyes that would always drag me into the bed and into her arms at night. I never thought that I would feel her or any of the things we would do when we were together. Back then, I thought she would never return. But now, she was standing in front of me after all these years. She wasn't the wife that left me and became the research that she was investigating. Right now, she was a different Rukia. Ruthless, horrifying, yet lovely.

I looked into her sad eyes and found myself having the same expression that she had.

"Ichigo," she said lightly.

"So this is what you wanted to become? Are you happy now?"

Rukia looked down to the ground then back up at me. "I chose to do this. There's no going back for me."

"I realize that Rukia," I said calmly, "all I'm asking is if you're happy."

Rukia paused. Her eyes were beginning to make me think twice about the Rukia I once knew. Right now, I thought she would have just came and said her final goodbye before going to her next destination and never come back. But as far as I could see, her eyes were sad, even beginning to water, her breathing was heavy and her eyes weren't facing me.

"Is this what you want Rukia?"

This time she froze. I told her the exact same thing I told her right before she left the first time. The thing that I knew she would remember, and I knew it would tell me if she was the Rukia Kuchiki I fell in love with.

Eight years ago, Rukia and I were researchers of our town. We found out that there were good and bad spirits in the town and we decided to study them. I would sense their presence while Rukia had the same ability except she could communicate with them. We conducted research and kept the information to ourselves for over five years. Then, evil spirits started arriving. They were demons, sent from hell and caused havoc around the town. Rukia decided to conduct her own research alone while I was not aware of what her intentions were. But by the time I found out about everything she was planning, it was too late. She had signed a contract with the leader of the demons that were in the town.

"I want to know more about them. This is for the best Ichigo." She told me.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. She was willing to give up everything she worked for and everything she ever gained and simply acted like it was nothing. But no matter how stupid and unpredictable her idea was, if it made her happy, then I was willing to let her go.

"Is this what you want Rukia?"

She never answered the question. Rukia merely left with a 'goodbye' and left without another word of contact.

Rukia now looked up back into my eyes. Her breathing continued to increase but her damp eyes stayed the same.

"I cant do this anymore Ichigo." She dropped her head. "I've made a mistake. I've hurt you, my friends, my family, and even myself. I was too caught up in research and I made a mistake that will forever effect me. I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I'm just asking for you to tell me one more time before I go. Please Ichigo, tell me you love me."

My sad and pained expression remained on my face. For three years, I have never once told another woman that I loved her. I only loved Rukia. I would always love Rukia, and always would. I kept my amber eyes on her violet wonders and wondered if I should say it or not. After all of the pain she caused everyone, she didn't deserve for it to be said to her. And yet, I just cant bring myself to turn her down.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them, I grabbed rukia's chin and pulled her head closer to me.

"I'll say it if you say it first."

Rukia's eyes widened. She then settled them and took a strong swallow.

"I love you Ichigo."

I grinned. "And I love you, Rukia."

A single tear made its way down rukia's cheek. I then took her tightly into my arms and held her in my chest. "Thank you, Ichigo." She whispered. Just then, I felt her fading in my arms. I looked down and saw Rukia was slowly turning into ashes. My eyes widened as I saw her disappearing.

"I couldn't do it Ichigo." She said. "I couldn't kill anyone to survive. Ever since I changed those three or so years ago, I never once had a drink of blood. I loved life too much to just end someone else's Ichigo. If I don't have enough blood that I need, then I slowly fade into dust; just as you see right now." Our eyes continued to stay connected. "I loved you too much to do anything to anyone else."

Rukia's legs started to disappear. Her fading dust continued to spread higher on her body. "Please Ichigo, promise me that you will never do what I did. Never sign a contract with a demon, or anyone. Live your life to the fullest, even without me." I stayed quiet and tried to ignore the intense throbbing in my chest.

"I promise," I forced out of my throat. Rukia smiled then closed her eyes. Just then, the dust reached her neck, face, then she was gone. As I felt her dust slipping from my fingers, I closed my eyes and looked up at the moon, that now seemed to lose its glistening shine. It now seemed dull and plain.

I know where it disappeared to. It faded, along with its earthly beauty.

* * *

**Well, I have no idea where this idea came from. It just came to me randomly, but I'm glad I wrote it. It seems very emotional compared to other things I have written. Anyway, I hope you liked it. **

**Please read my other works and look forward to upcoming updates.**

**P.S: now that Rukia is gone, that doesn't mean Ichigo is going to be with Orihime. I'm a total IchiRuki fan ^^**


End file.
